


2.0

by madeinfrance



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 1, late nights texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinfrance/pseuds/madeinfrance
Summary: That afternoon, she kisses him. That night, she texts him.Devi x Ben, post-season 1
Relationships: Devi Vishwakumar/Ben Gross, Devi/Ben
Comments: 20
Kudos: 337





	2.0

hi

_wassuuuuuup david_

_okay that was terrible_

_i've been into 90's tv shows lately_

_that just came out_

what's good is you clearly know how to not make it worse, and get out of it with your dignity intact

i'm impressed, ben

_well in that case, mission accumplished_

_nailed it_

i'm glad you're finally admitting your obsession with me

always suspected it, to be honest

_alright_

i mean, i could see it in your eyes really

ever since we were kids

the way they shined when you watched me get that trophy from the science fair in third grade

_calm down woman_

it's cute

_jesus_

i'm honored

_is that why you're texting me, david?_

_trying to get a love declaration 2.0 out of me?_

nah, i'm good with the heart eyes and stupid smiles for the time being

_alright that's just mean_

fine, i'll stop the torture now

i was actually texting to thank you again

_for what ?_

well, you know

quite a few things, really

letting me crash even though i'm supposed to be your nemesis, and even though i was a total bitch when you came to dine at my house

convincing the girls to come see me

driving me around when you're clearly terrorized of being on the road 

(rightfully so, by the way)

not losing hope and getting me to malibu

staying

caring, i guess

_well, you're very welcome, miss vishwakumar_

wow

and with no spelling mistakes, too

_i know right_

_i rock_

_and really, it's nothing_

it is

_is not_

is too

_IS NOT_

IS TOO, DUMBASS

_you really know how to say thank you, david_

_it's beautiful_

idiot

i mean it, though - thank you

_my pleasure_

can i -

can i say something, and you promise it won't make things awkward?

_sure_

_shoot_

paxton left me a message

he came to the house while we were in santa monica, apparently

_oh_

_right_

_shira's been texting me too, actually_

_wants us to get together tomorrow_

right

i guess we both have things to sort out huh

_yeah, i guess so_

i do like it, you know

and this doesn't change anything

_what's that?_

the heart eyes and stupid smiles and babbling after i kissed you today

i like it

and the voice message doesn't change that

_and i really like that_

look at us

agreeing on something for the first time in ten years

_i know right_

_i'm getting emotional_

well, i'll stop before you drown in your own tears then

gotta join the pancake diner we're having anyway

talk soon, right?

_sure_

_oh_

_and i love your heart eyes too, by the way_

_much better than the daggers i'm used to_

shut up, idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the show, and I wrote that in a few minutes, so my apologies if it's bad - I just really wanted to write them. Comments are always welcomed!
> 
> My tumblr is hidevi, if you want to come and say hello.


End file.
